There is a known medical manipulator system that employs a master-slave system and with which treatment is performed by making a multijoint treatment tool protrude from the distal end of a channel of an endoscope. (For example, see Patent Literature 1.)
In addition, there is a known medical manipulator system which employs a master-slave system, which is provided with a master-side manipulation portion including a handle that an operator grips in the palm and an armrest on which the arm of the hand gripping the handle is placed, with which the position of a slave-side manipulator is moved by moving the armrest, and with which the orientation of the manipulator is changed by manipulating the handle. (For example, see Patent Literature 2.)